gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Vercetti Gang
The Vercetti Gang is a very powerful underworld outfit that is based in and around Vice City. The Vercetti Family is headed by Tommy Vercetti, a renegade Forelli family member who has assumed control of many businesses and property ventures during the events of GTA Vice City, circa 1986. The organization is known to be involved in various illegal enterprises, including extortion, drug dealing and prostitution. Though some might consider the Vercetti Gang a Mafia family, due to being led by a former mafia member, it cannot be a true mafia family because there are members, such as Lance Vance and Ken Rosenberg, who are not Italian. However; it does appear that Tommy structured it to resemble a mafia family. Tommy Vercetti was originally dispatched by the Forelli family to Vice City to oversee a drug deal funded by Forelli family money; the drug deal was supposed to be the beginning of the Forelli expansion down south towards Vice City. After the deal was ambushed by Diaz's gang members, Vercetti was forced to start over with no money or property and aided only by Ken Rosenberg, a bent lawyer with Forelli connections. He eventually killed the perpetrator of the drug deal attack, Ricardo Diaz, aided by his new friend Lance Vance. Following the killing, he seized many properties and businesses assets in the city, with no assistance from the Forelli family, forming the "Vercetti Gang" in the process. The expansion of the Vercetti's throughout Vice City made Tommy a very rich, powerful, and influential man, infuriating Sonny Forelli, the Don of the Forelli family circa 1986, who was demanding his cut of the profit. Tommy's refusal to give in led the Forelli family to send collectors to Vice City to attempt to cut into the profits of Tommy's businesses by attempting to take over Tommy's businesses he bought. The Forellis' efforts were thwarted, and Sonny Forelli eventually confronts Tommy in person, which leads to a massacre, resulting in the death of many Forelli members, including a recently defected Lance Vance, and Sonny himself in the Vercetti Estate. Following Sonny's death, the Vercetti Gang is assumed to have total domination of Vice City. The Vercetti Gang, or at least Tommy Vercetti himself, is presumed to remain in power for an undisclosed time. In The Introduction, the prequel film to GTA San Andreas, Ken Rosenberg, who was also initiated into the Vercetti Gang in 1986, is assumed to have been abandoned by Tommy after Ken is forced into rehabilitation for prolonged cocaine abuse. Following his release, Vercetti no longer takes his calls and their relationship is dissolved. This led to Ken's subsequent assignment as a middleman for the Leones, Forellis and Sindaccos over Caligula's Casino in Las Venturas and then employment as an accountant to rapper Madd Dogg. Known Territory As Of 1986 *'Starfish Island' - Vercetti Estate *'Vice Point' - Malibu Club *'Vice Point' - Stores in North Point Mall *'Ocean Beach' - Pole Position *'Prawn Island' - InterGlobal Films *'Little Haiti' - Kaufman Cabs *'Little Havana' - Print Works *'Little Havana' - Cherry Poppers *'Viceport' - Sunshine Autos *'Viceport' - Boatyard Known Fronts as of 1986 *'Boatyard' - Business by bought by Tommy Vercetti. Front for smuggling drugs into Vice City and distributing them to suppliers in Vice City. Front for protection racket. *'Cherry Popper Ice Cream Factory' - Business bought by Tommy Vercetti. Front for drug distribution to people of Vice City. *'InterGlobal Films' - Business bought by Tommy Vercetti. Front for drug distribution to other syndicates in Florida. *'Pole Position Club' - Business bought by Tommy Vercetti. Front for prostitution racket. *'Kaufman Cabs' - Business bought by Tommy Vercetti. Front for gun-running racket. *'Vice City Print Works' - Business bought by Tommy Vercetti. Front for money counterfeiting racket. *'Sunshine Autos' - Business bought by Tommy Vercetti. Front for auto theft racket. *'The Malibu Club' - Business bought by Tommy Vercetti. Front for gambling racket. Base of operations for a bank heist. Known Members As of 1986 *'Tommy Vercetti' - Don of the Vercetti Gang *'Lance Vance' - Underboss of the Family. Known as Tommy's impulsive sidekick, shot dead by Tommy Vercetti. *'Ken Rosenberg' - Tommy's Consigliere and lawyer. Eventually fired due to drug abuse. *'Phil Cassidy' - Works with Tommy in robbing a bank, supplied Tommy with weapons. Eventually quits to run his own gun shop in Liberty City. *'Mike' - Made man, runs illegal operations at *'Sunshine Autos' and the *'Kaufman Cabs' *'Mario' - Made man, runs illegal operations at the *'The Malibu Club' and *'Pole Position Club' *'Earnest Kelly' - Front operator. Runs the Print Works for Tommy *'Dwaine' -Front operator. Co-ran the Boatyard before Tommy bought it. Eventually moves to San Fierro to work for a Vehicle reparist at a Gas Station. *'Jethro' - Front operator. Co-ran the Boatyard before Tommy bought it. Eventually moves to San Fierro to work at a Hotdog stand. *'Avery Carrington' - Associate. Estate guru, advisor to the family. Eventually killed by Donald Love and Toni Cipriani in 1998. *'Colonel Juan Garcia Cortez' - Associate. Helped Tommy get off his feet. Gun supplier for the Family. *'Steve Scott' - Front operator. Runs the InterGlobal Films studio for Tommy Category:Gangs